


A Good Show

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes prudence is overrated.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Good Show

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes prudence is overrated.

Title: A Good Show  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Challenge #125: Prudence  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Sometimes prudence is overrated.

  
~

A Good Show

~

“...and exercise prudence, yes?” Hermione admonished, adjusting Harry’s tie.

“Hermione--” Harry whinged.

She glared. “Promise me.”

Exasperated, Harry nevertheless promised. Triumphant, Hermione then led him to the chapel.

Spotting Draco and Pansy, Harry smirked. Draco looked chastened. Apparently they’d had a similar discussion prior to arrival.

The ceremony began and, vows spoken, the newlyweds turned towards each other. Draco’s eyes twinkled suspiciously. “Let’s give them a show,” he suggested.

“I thought they wanted us to be prudent?” Harry whispered back.

Draco grinned and dipping Harry, snogged him to the cheers of the audience. “Prudence will only get you so far.”

~


End file.
